


In my birthday suit

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Summary: Cassian comes home early from a work trip and surprises his roommate.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 5
Collections: SniperPilot





	In my birthday suit

It was hot, the kind of hot where no matter how much you had the a/c cranked up you couldn’t cool down. Especially when you lived on the 10th floor of an apartment building in Manhattan. Bodhi had just gotten out of bed, all attempts at trying to sleep thwarted by the heat. His roommate, Cassian, was out of town for the weekend for work, so he’d decided to sleep in the nude. It didn’t matter, though: he still couldn’t cool down.

He trudged into the kitchen, wondering if he could just empty the freezer and crawl inside. As he stood with his face laying on a frozen bag of peas, he heard a door slam shut. The only person who had a key to the apartment was Bodhi’s roommate, which meant-

“Oh shit. I am so, so sorry. I got home early and I-“ 

Bodhi grabbed the nearest thing he could, which was an oven mit, and tried to not die of embarrassment right on the spot. Bodhi had been crushing on Cassian for the past few months, so having him come home and finding him buck naked in the kitchen was not his ideal. Or was it? 

“S-Sorry. I was just...I couldn’t cool down and-“ 

Cassian was turned around, his face buried in his hands. 

“It’s my fault. Don’t apologize. It is  _ really  _ hot out. I’m just gonna...I’m gonna head to my room. Goodnight, Bodhi.”

At some point, Bodhi had begun holding his breath and let it out when he heard Cassian’s door close. He set the oven mit down and sighed, somehow feeling rejected. He hadn’t expected Cassian to be there, but then he was and it didn’t turn out nearly the way Bodhi had been hoping. What had he been hoping for? He wasn’t even sure. Not for Cassian to be so embarrassed, he supposed. Maybe for Cassian to be turned on? Maybe make a move? 

As Bodhi walked past Cassian’s room he heard his TV blasting at a higher volume than normal but given they both had their a/c’s on, it made sense. Bodhi turned his TV on, too. He was too flustered from what had just happened to fall asleep now, heat or not. 

—

It wasn’t until early morning that Bodhi finally fell asleep, but sun pouring into his window woke him up far earlier than he would’ve preferred on a Sunday. He immediately thought back to the night previous and groaned, flopping back down in bed and pulling his pillow over his face. Cassian probably thought he was some disgusting creep and would ask him to move out or Cassian would just leave. 

There was a tapping on the door, and Bodhi couldn’t help but squeak. 

“J-just a minute!” he called out, throwing his sheets aside and scrambling to look for clothing. He tugged on an oversized t-shirt and shorts and opened the door to find a very tired looking Cassian, wearing an ensemble mirroring Bodhi’s, albeit slightly better fitting.

“Hey Bodhi. I wanted to talk to you. About last night.”

Bodhi slumped his shoulders, knowing exactly where this was going. 

“I can call my sister, I’m sure she won’t mind me moving back in with her again...I don’t have a lot to pack up, but it’s still probably going to take me a few hours.”

“Bodhi...Bodhi no, that’s not what I was gonna say.” Cassian paused to take a deep breath, and Bodhi noticed his cheeks were flushed.

“I was going to say I thought that I was crushing on you for the past few months and after last night I realized I am absolutely crushing on you. You’re smart, actually you’re  _ really _ smart, you’re easy to talk to, I have a lot of fun with you, and I just enjoy being in your company. So if  _ me  _ crushing on  _ you  _ makes you uncomfortable, I can leave.”

It was Bodhi’s turn to blush as he met Cassian’s eyes, tugging the collar of his shirt as if it was suddenly tight fitting . “I uh,” he started, swallowing hard, “have been crushing on you and-“

“Can I kiss you? I hope that’s not too forward but-“

It was Bodhi’s turn to cut Cassian off as he pulled the man into his room and pushed their lips together. They broke for air and Cassian carded his hands through Bodhi’s hair, making the man melt. 

“I’m so glad you came back early,” Bodhi sighed. Cassian grinned wickedly, sending a ripple of pleasure down Bodhi’s spine. 

“I assure you, I won’t come early ever again.”


End file.
